Heroe O Villano: El Dragon Emperador Rojo
by kamikorosedragon
Summary: en un ultimo ataque desesperado de georg por salvar a cao cao despesd e su derrota a manos de ise, georg utiliza la iltima carta que tenia bajo la manga mandando a ise a un nuevo mundo


**Prologo uno**

¡Salí de la brecha dimensional junto con Great-Red! ¡Y me sorprendió lo que apareció frente a mis ojos!

-¡Hay un monstruo gigante delante de mí!

Es un tipo humanoide, pero parece un monstruo quimera porque es una mezcla de partes del cuerpo de dragones, leones y más. ¡Y es aún más grande que Great-Red en el que estoy actualmente! Ah! ¡Me di cuenta de inmediato! ¡Ese es el anti monstruo que nació del [Creador de aniquilaciones] en el espacio dimensional! ¡Ese es el monstruo que el bastardo Shalba creó usando una técnica prohibida!

... Cuando miro a lo lejos, puedo ver la ciudad. Ya veo. Entonces este monstruo se dirige hacia allí. ¡La maldición que Shalba puso dentro de los monstruos es para hacerlos destruir las ciudades del Inframundo! Más como todo a su alrededor se destruye. Innumerables cantidades de cráteres se forman en el suelo y todo a su alrededor, como edificios, bosques y montañas, se destruye. Este no es el único monstruo creado en la dimensión artificial ... Si esta cosa es la única aquí, entonces eso significa que los otros ya están derrotados o están destruyendo otras ciudades ... Solo me siento incómodo con esto ... ..! ¡Lo que es un bastardo! ¡Ese bastardo de Shalba seguro es un verdadero Maou, bueno para nada! ¡Tenía razón en pegarle!

Entonces, ¿qué debo hacer con ese monstruo? ... ¡Entonces vi a Grayfia-san mientras estaba sentado en el Gran Rojo! Arara, Grayfia-san!

... ¿Está ella luchando contra ese monstruo junto con las otras personas que tienen auras locas...? No me diga que esos son los sirvientes de Sirzechs-sama, el grupo de Lucifer... Si ese es el caso, entonces tiene sentido. ¡Puedo sentir una atmósfera abrumadora y aura de ellos! ¿Está la persona usando algo que se parece al haori de Shinsengumi al [Caballero] de Sirzechs-sama? Ah, Enku-san el Kirin está allí también.

[Son todos tipos con experiencia... Todos tienen poderes anormales.]

Draig dice eso. Sí. ¿No me digas que incluso esas personas están teniendo problemas con el monstruo? No importa cómo lo mire, el monstruo no tiene ningún daño notable. Aunque tampoco parece que lo estén pasando mal.

Dejando eso de lado, el monstruo nos ha notado. ¡Todos sus seis ojos están dirigidos hacia nosotros, y ha comenzado a mostrar hostilidad hacia nosotros! ¡Es natural que esto haya sucedido porque Great-Red también es grande!

[…. ¿Qué dijiste? ¿Estás diciendo eso seriamente?]

¿Huh? Draig está hablando con alguien? ¿Paso algo?

[... Sí, Great-Red dijo "No me gusta ese monstruo porque me miró"...]

Ya veo. Entonces ganó la ira de Sekiryuushinntei-sama. Claro que nos fulminó con la mirada. Nunca pensé que a Great-Red le importaban cosas como esta... Parece un delincuente de bachillerato. ¿Es la razón por la que le gusta nadar en la brecha dimensional similar a la forma en que el amor de los Yankees alborota a sus motos? ... ¿Es realmente un Dragón pacífico?

[De todos modos, socio. Great-Red está diciendo que prestará sus poderes, así que vamos a vencer a ese monstruo.]

¡Draig dice algo escandaloso! ¡Derrotar!? ¡Algo tan grande!? ¡¿Y estoy incluido en esto?! B-Pero, ¿cómo? Si el grupo de Lucifer que incluye a Grayfia-san no puede vencerlo, entonces también sería imposible para mí incluso si estoy en la forma de Reina Verdadera ¿sabes?

Sensei una vez hizo un comentario de que mi poder es comparable a Demonios de clase alta y superior. Mi forma de Reina Verdadera es igual a Sairaorg-san en su forma Equilibrio de equilibrio. La verdad es que creo que puedo pelear bien contra los Demonios de clase Suprema. Pero si la gente del grupo Lucifer que es considerada la más fuerte entre los Demonios no puede vencer a ese monstruo, ¡entonces sería imposible para mí también! Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esta solicitud imposible. Entonces Ophis lo dice.

"Está bien. Draig y Great-Red deberían "combinarse". El cuerpo actual de Draig, es algo así como el True-Dragon. Puedes combinar".

Draig... ¿Está hablando de mí? No puedo decir a quién se refiere a veces.

-¡¿Espera combinar!? Yo y Great-Red... combiiiiiiiiiiinar !?

¿¡Qué quieres decir!? ¿Me estás diciendo que puedo combinar con él porque mi cuerpo actual es parte de él? Algo así de loco no puede... No podría decir si Ophis está hablando en serio o simplemente bromeando...

¡Entonces el cuerpo de Great-Red comenzó a emitir un aura roja muy brillante! ... ¡Es una increíble cantidad de luz...! ¡El aura roja tiñe todo el lugar de rojo! Entonces mi cuerpo comenzó a cubrirse con esa luz también.

... ¿Hm? Cuando abrí los ojos... ¡Lo que aparece justo frente a mí es un monstruo! Uwaa! Después de ser envuelto por la luz roja... ¿cómo es que hace que un monstruo aparezca justo en frente de mí? Espera... ¿Eh? Me volví dudoso después de mirar al monstruo frente a mí...Es un monstruo que he visto antes. Pero ese monstruo debería haber sido mucho más grande... El monstruo frente a mí es idéntico al gigantesco monstruo que miró a Great-Red. Tiene seis ojos y parece una quimera.

[¿Recuperaste la conciencia, socio?]

Escuché la voz de Draig. Sí, yo tengo. ¿Pero por qué hay un monstruo que es idéntico al gigantesco monstruo de antes que yo? A juzgar por su aspecto, ¿es del mismo tamaño que yo...? No. Ese monstruo es dos cabezas más alto que yo.

[Por supuesto que es. Eso es porque te hiciste más grande.]

-! ¡Estaba asombrado por un momento y me quedé sin palabras ante las palabras de Draig!

Eh! Eh? Eeeeeeh !?

Miro hacia abajo a mis pies. Hay innumerables edificios que parecen edificios en miniatura. Hay bosques y ríos. Parece un set de dioramas... ¡Miro todo mi cuerpo! ¡Es un correo electrónico mejorado de Gear Scale! ¡No hay duda al respecto! Cuando volteé, está la ciudad de antes. ... ¿Eh? T-Entonces realmente soy...

[En realidad soy un giaaaaaaaaaaaaaaante!?]

¡Mis palabras se hacen eco en toda el área!

¡Por supuesto!

¿¡Que es esto!?

¿Estoy realmente en un estado Gigante Balance Breaker? ¡Ah, ahí está Grayfia-san y otros! ¡Me están mirando! ¡Realmente son pequeños! De un vistazo, ¡Grayfia-san solo parece una figura! ¿Realmente me volví grande?

[Sí es cierto. Entonces finalmente lo entiendes. Great-Red dijo que te prestaría su poder ¿no? Esto es lo que significa. Great-Red te hizo entrar en su tamaño. Como dijo Ophis, al combinar. Y así te volviste súper gigantesco.]

Súper Gigante... combinación...! ¡Mierda! ¿¡Para qué combiné con un dragón gigante!? ¡Si tuviera que combinar, quería combinarme con Rias y Akeno-san!

GOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

¡El monstruo frente a mí hizo un rugido y comenzó a dirigirse hacia mí! ¡Venía cargando mientras destruía su entorno con los temblores que hacía! ¡Maldición! ¿¡Que debería hacer!? ¡Respóndeme, Ddraig!

[Es el mismo método. Puedes mover tu cuerpo como lo haces normalmente. Parece que Great-Red nos permitió tener el control de eso. Solo piense que su cuerpo se hizo más grande.]

Ya veo, ¡eso es realmente fácil de entender! ¡Ahora podemos entrar en los negocios! ¡Le di un golpe directo al monstruo que venía hacia mí! ¡Mi golpe clavado en su cara mientras hacía un sonido agudo! El monstruo tiembla con ese golpe. Pensé que causaba mucho daño porque movía su cara... ¡pero en lugar de eso reunió fuego peligroso alrededor de su boca cubierta de dientes afilados! "¿Está tratando de respirar fuego?

[Compañero. Si ese fuego vuelve a pasar por la ciudad, habrá víctimas. ¿No es una mala idea evadirlo?]

¡Lo sé Draig! Entonces, si no puedo esquivarlo, entonces lo haré ...

Puse mi mano derecha hacia adelante e hice una postura para hacer un dragón shot.

…..Tiempo perfecto. ¡Mostraré mi técnica que he mejorado!

GOBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!

¡Se exhala una gran cantidad de bolas de fuego! No puedo predecir cuántas víctimas se causarán si eso llega a la ciudad. Hay niños en la ciudad! ¡Así que no hay forma de que pueda esquivarlo!

[Goooooooooo!]

[¡Aumentar! ¡Aumentar! ¡Aumentar! ¡Aumentar! ¡Aumentar! ¡Aumentar! ¡Aumentar! ¡Aumentar! ¡Aumentar! ¡Aumentar! ¡Aumentar! ¡Aumentar! ¡Aumentar! ¡Aumentar!]

¡Liberé mi poder demoníaco que he aumentado al máximo nivel hacia la bola de fuego! ¡Entonces hice una orden justo antes de que el dragon-shot y la bola de fuego estuvieran a punto de colisionar!

[Doblar!]

El dragon-shot respondió a mi orden y se curvó como una pelota de béisbol. Bola de tenedor!

-¡Aquí está!

[Esta vez sube!]

¡Puse mi mano derecha hacia arriba! ¡El tiro del dragón, que dio un giro de horquilla, ahora va hacia arriba! ¡Me estoy imaginando las técnicas de Sirzechs-sama! ¡He estado practicando en secreto después de ver eso! Para controlar el tiro de dragón que he disparado, eso es!

-Hice que el tiro de dragón vaya por debajo de la bola de fuego, luego lo hago subir para que pueda empujarlo hacia arriba.

¡EXPLOSIÓN!

Mientras hacía una fuerte colisión, mi disparo de dragón levantó la bola de fuego hacia el cielo. Los dos poderes enormes cortan el cielo. Muy alto en el cielo, ambos explotaron. Debido a la intensa cantidad de energía, todo el cielo quedó cubierto por la explosión. Debido a que el tiro del dragón y la bola de fuego se toman entre sí, crea un viento fuerte.

... Si disparara la bola de fuego en la ciudad, ¡habría causado un desastre! ¡Toda la ciudad habría estado en llamas! El monstruo rugió una vez más y comenzó a atacarme de nuevo. Pero no es algo que deba temer. ¡He recibido una carga más peligrosa y temible que eso! ¡No es nada comparado con el ataque de ese Shishiou !

[Oryaaaaa!]

Golpeé la cara del monstruo de nuevo. ¡Entonces lo empujo hacia adelante! ¡Después del golpe, hice una patada giratoria al costado de su cabeza! ¡Aún no he terminado!

"¡Entonces sus ojos brillaron en una luz misteriosa!

[¡Está tratando de liberar la luz de sus ojos!]

Ddraig grita. Entonces es una viga ¿eh? ¡Tiré de mi cuerpo y esquivé la luz! Soy un demonio tan ligero es mi debilidad... Espera, ahora mismo es un poco confuso, si soy un demonio o no. De cualquier manera, ya que parece peligroso, ¡lo estoy esquivando! Los seis rayos de sus ojos pasaron junto a mí y golpearon directamente detrás de mí. Entonces.

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

Junto con una fuerte explosión, el suelo vibra violentamente. Cuando miré, hay un abismo hasta el final de la tierra, y ¡tanto fuego está saliendo de él! ….. ¡Usted debe estar bromeando! ¡El ataque es tan mortal que alteró el área en sí! ¡El Inframundo será aniquilado si sigue usando eso!

[…Compañero. Tengo buenas noticias de Great-Red.]

¡Qué es! ¡Dime rápido!

[Hay un movimiento final. Él dice que definitivamente ganarás si lo usas.]

¡Bien! ¡Yo quería escuchar eso!

[Pero el problema es que toda esta área será destruida si la usas aquí. Él está diciendo que el poder destructivo es una locura.]

¿¡En serio!? ... Si Sekiryuushinntei-sama dice eso, entonces debe ser cierto. Si tengo que usarlo, debería tirar el monstruo y luego usarlo, ¿verdad?

[Sí, esa es la única forma.]

….Sí. Entonces, ¿cómo debería hacer eso? Ese sería el problema. Mientras pensaba en un plan, llegué a una conclusión después de ver a alguien. ¡Es posible si es esa persona! Luego hablo con Grayfia-san.

[Grayfia-san! ¿Puedes escucharme? Soy yo, Ise!]

Grayfia-san quien me escuchó, luego vuela hacia mí.

"Ise-san...? Entonces el gigantesco Sekiryuutei eres tú. Me alegra que estés a salvo".

[S-si! ¡Muchas gracias!]

"¿Pero qué es esta forma gigantesca?"

Grayfia-san y los demás me miran con sospecha... ¡Pero no hay tiempo para explicarlo!

[Grayfia-san, voy a explicar acerca de esta forma después. Hay algo que me gustaría que hagas. -Hay una forma de vencer a ese monstruo. ¡Por favor coopera conmigo!]

Grayfia-san hizo la cara de guerrera después de escucharme. ... Te ves inteligente y hermosa, ¡Onee-sama de Rias!

"Déjame escucharlo. ¿Qué debería...? No. ¿Qué debemos hacer?"

[Sí. ¿Eres capaz de hacer que ese monstruo suba al aire? ¡Si puedes hacer eso, puedo lanzar un ataque especial!]

Grayfia-san sonríe a mi pedido, que ni siquiera es un plan adecuado.

"Ya veo. Es un plan que es muy fácil de entender. Más que eso, tu ataque "especial" suena muy alentador. Vamos a hacerlo. Si no puedo hacer eso, ¿cómo puedo llamarme la "Reina" del grupo Lucifer? "

¡Grayfia-san vuela después de aceptar mi plan! ¡La cantidad y riqueza del aura es algo que está más allá del nuestro! ¡El aire está temblando y parece que la temperatura bajó! Grayfia-san luego da órdenes a sus camaradas.

"¡Souji-san! ¡Por favor corta la pierna de Jabberwock! "

Grayfia-san le da el comando al samurái que lleva un haori de Shinsengumi.

"Entendido, Grayfia-dono".

El samurái acortó su distancia del monstruo. -Es rápido. ¿No es él... más rápido que Kiba? El samurái llamado Souji pone su mano en la Katana localizada en su cadera. Hubo un momento de silencio. Para cuando me di cuenta, la pierna derecha del monstruo había sido cortada de su rodilla.

... Ni siquiera pude verlo sacar su espada.

... Pero sus movimientos son similares al hombre que conozco.

\- ¿Es el maestro de Kiba?

Mientras pensaba eso, Grayfia-san y sus otros sirvientes vuelan hacia el monstruo. Se crea un círculo mágico debajo del monstruo que está cayendo.

... ¡La pierna que se ha cortado ya se está regenerando! Los tentáculos repugnantes salen de su herida y están tratando de unirse con el pie que fue cortado. ¡Y con una velocidad tan alta! ¡Este monstruo se pondrá de pie otra vez si no hacemos algo al respecto! Mientras sucedía, parece que la técnica se ha completado y ¡brilla el gigantesco círculo mágico debajo del monstruo!

"¡Lo abordaremos ahora, Ise-san!"

Grayfia-san grita! ¡Entonces el monstruo es empujado por el impacto del círculo mágico! ¡Sí! ¡Ese tipo está siendo lanzado al cielo! ¡Ahora Draig, prepárate para ese ataque especial!

[¡Compañero! ¡Déjamelo esto a mí!]

Draig me responde de inmediato, y se abre la parte del cofre de los escaparates del Boost-Gear Scale. Entonces aparece un cañón. Esto es….

[... ..Longinus Smasher. Es un poder tabú que no debes alcanzar.]

Draig dice eso con voz baja.

... Longinus Smasher. Creo que uno de mis camaradas dijo que lo usé cuando entré en Juggernaut-Drive. Dijeron que ataqué a Shalba con un solo golpe.

Bueno, ¿a quién le importa? Si puede vencer a ese monstruo, ¡entonces lo arruinaré!

DUUUUUUUUUN!

Una vibración silenciosa. Una cantidad increíble de aura se está acumulando en el cañón en mi pecho. ... ¡Increíble, la cantidad de aura reunida no es la de Crimson-Blaster! ¿Es este el poder de Gran Rojo?

El monstruo en lo alto del aire acaba de regenerar su pierna... ¡Parece que la carga terminó justo a tiempo! El monstruo que se ha enviado alto en el aire me miró y se prepara para disparar la luz y el fuego de sus ojos y boca. Pero…

¡Soy más rápido! Mi objetivo es ese monstruo! No lo voy a perder!

[¡LONGINUS SMASHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!]

ZUDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

¡Junto con mi grito, un aura roja y gruesa es lanzada desde mi pecho! El monstruo estaba a punto de disparar su luz y fuego, pero el aura de Great-Red lo envuelve junto con su cuerpo. El poder absoluto que teñió todo el cielo en rojo.

... El aura de mi pecho se detiene. Cuando reviso el cielo... el monstruo ha sido destruido sin dejar rastro.

….Asombroso. Entonces este es el poder de Sekiryuushinntei. Solo he estado diciendo la palabra "asombroso" todo el tiempo. ¡Pero esto es asombroso!

PAAAAAAA ... ..

Entonces mi cuerpo brilló rojo. ... .. Cuando me di cuenta, mi altura ha cambiado. Cuando miré a mí alrededor, el tamaño del entorno volvió a la normalidad. ¡Puedo ver los edificios y árboles en sus tamaños anteriores! Entonces eso significa... ¡reconfirmo mi propio tamaño! ¡Ah, ha vuelto a la normalidad! Mi cuerpo ha vuelto a su tamaño original. Cuando miro hacia arriba en el cielo, veo el gigantesco Dragón rojo, Gran Rojo. Great-Red me está mirando.

...Más bien está mirando a Draig.

Cuando los ojos de Gran Rojo brillaron, se hizo una curva en el cielo.

... ¿Está tratando de hacer un agujero en la brecha dimensional? La curva se expandió y se hizo lo suficientemente grande para que Great-Red la atravesara. Vi el cielo del espacio dimensional a través del agujero. Great-Red abre la boca después de mirarme una vez más. Entonces escucho la voz de Great-Red por primera vez.

Zoom Zoom Iyaaan.

~!

... ..T-Eso es imposible...! ¿Great-Red también tiene que decir eso? En serio, por favor, perdóname! Ah! ¡Vuelve a la brecha dimensional después de decir eso! ¡Horrible!

Zoom Zoom Iyaaan. Zoom Zoom Iyaaan.

¡Great-Red todavía lo dice incluso después de haber pasado por el agujero! ¡En repetidas ocasiones eso es! Entonces Great-Red desaparece en el agujero mientras dice "Zoom Zoom Iyaaan"!

¡Se fue a casa así! ¡¿Qué diablos es eso?!

[No lo escuché, yo no escuchó nada...Nadita.]

¿Qué quieres decir "Nadita"? ¿Por qué dijiste nada? Cuanto más cambian los modales de Draig, más huye de la realidad.

"Zoom Zoom Iyaaan".

¡Ophis que apareció de repente junto a mí también dice eso!

"¡Que demonios! ¡¿Por qué los Dragones legendarios y aquellos que se involucran con ellos aman a estos?! "

Derrote al gigantesco monstruo al combinarlo con Gran Rojo... Pero solo puedo gritar por la forma horrible en que me despedí del Sekiryuushinntei.

 **Dirigiéndome hacia la ubicación de Rias y los demás**

"Cómodo."

Cambié a mi Balance-Breaker y actualmente estoy volando en el cielo.

El que está sobre mi espalda es Ophis. Ella parece estar muy cómoda montando en mi espalda. Después de que derroté al gigantesco monstruo, dejé el resto de la situación allí atrás a Grayfia-san y comencé a dirigirme hacia la ciudad. Percibí la presencia de Rias y los demás mientras viajaba en Gran Rojo.

Deberían estar allí si no me equivoco.

... ¡Espera, hay columnas de humo saliendo de varias partes de la ciudad! Desde el cielo puedo ver muchos edificios y caminos que han sido destruidos. Parece que todos fueron evacuados porque no percibo la presencia de ninguna persona. Una orden de evacuación debe haber sido emitida en respuesta al enorme monstruo que se dirigía aquí. Pero realmente no hay gente aquí. T-Entonces, ¿por qué se destruyen los edificios y las carreteras? El monstruo no debería haber llegado a la ciudad gracias a Grayfia-san y los demás.

[¿Tal vez los restos restantes de la facción de los viejos Maou están causando la destrucción durante esta crisis? O tal vez es la facción de Héroe.]

Ya veo. Él debe estar en lo cierto. Eso debe ser. Es la organización a la que Shalba Beelzebub pertenecía. Estoy seguro de que deben haber causado esto durante el alboroto actual.

"...Hacia el oeste."

Ophis que está a mi espalda dice eso.

"¿Oeste?"

Ophis luego me responde.

"Por ahí. Los llamados Asia e Irina están por allí".

¡En serio! ¿Ella recordaba la presencia de Asia e Irina? Bueno, a quién le importa ¡Ophis-sama es seguro! Extendí mis alas de dragón y me dirigí hacia la dirección que Ophis me dio.

Después de unos minutos de vuelo, comencé a sentir auras familiares.

Aaah, ¡no hay ningún error al respecto! Debe serlo! Solo he estado alejado de ellos durante muy poco tiempo, pero se siente muy nostálgico.

En el lugar donde se levantan muchas columnas de humo, confirmé la presencia de varias sombras. ¡Allí están! Rias! ¡Asia! Akeno-san! Koneko-chan! Kiba! Xenovia! Irina! Rosseweise-san! ¡Saji y Sona-kaicho! Gya-suke... ¿está inconsciente? ¡Ah, Sairaorg-san y ese León también están allí! ¡Me dejé caer en el medio de ellos después de confirmar que eran ellos! ¡Todos también me miraron quién volaba hacia ellos! ¡Finalmente he llegado!

 **"¡Hyodou Issei! ¡Acabo de regresar!"**

¡Lo dije en voz alta a todos! ¡Regresé a todos!

... ¿Ah? Eso es raro. ¿No recibo nada como "Estamos contentos de que hayas vuelto" o "Te estábamos esperando"?

Miro a mí alrededor. Todos parecen deslumbrados.

... .H-Hmmmmm. Todo el mundo parece como si estuvieran viendo un espejismo o algo muy raro.

...Ah, Jeanne está aquí también. Facción de héroe! ¡Heracles también está en el suelo! ¿Estaban todos luchando contra la facción Hero? Aunque no veo a Cao Cao en ningún lado... Jeanne también me está mirando con sorpresa.

[Tal vez ellos no reconocen que eres tú?]

-Draig dice que... ¿Hablas en serio? ¿Realmente suceden cosas así? ... entonces diré algo que normalmente diría.

Abro la máscara de mi casco y me muestro la cara. Entonces lo dije con una sonrisa.

"Umm, Oppai! ¡He regresado mientras viajaba en Great-Red! "

El momento en que dije eso.

"¡Ise!"

"¡Ise-san!"

"¡Ise-kun!"

"¡Ise-kun!"

"¡Ise-senpai!"

"¡Ise!"

"¡Ise-kun!"

"¡¿Eres tú Ise-kun ?!"

"¡Hyoudou-kun!"

"¿¡Estabas vivo Hyodou!?"

Rias, Asia, Akeno-san, Kiba, Koneko-chan, Xenovia, Irina, Rosseweise-san, Sona-kaicho y Saji gritan mi nombre.

¡Oye oye oye oye! ¿Realmente necesito confirmarme diciendo oppai? ¡Mi existencia segura es algo horrible como siempre! Estaba en shock después de reconfirmar mi existencia. Luego, Asia, Koneko-chan y Akeno-san vinieron corriendo hacia mí. Luego se aferraron a mí mientras me abrazaban.

"¡Ise-san! ¡Ise-san Ise-san Ise-san Ise-san! "

"Senpai... Bienvenido a casa".

"…..Por favor. No me dejes otra vez... No quiero vivir en un mundo sin ti nunca más... "

Arara, todos lloran mucho.

"Sí, no estoy llorando. Sabía que el hombre que he elegido no morirá".

"¡Como si! ¡Estas llorando! ¡Voy a llorar sin contenerme! Ueeeeeeeen! "

Xenovia e Irina parecen estar llorando también. ¡Gracias por preocuparte por mí!

"Estabas a salvo como pensé. Es de esperar de ti. ¿También tienes tu cuerpo debajo de la armadura?

Rosseweise-san está feliz y conmocionado a mi regreso.

"Bueno, sí. Pasaron muchas cosas en la brecha dimensional y mi cuerpo volvió a la normalidad".

Aaah, ya veo. Lo entendí con el comentario de Rosseweise-san. Se creía que estaba muerto. Eso es natural. Es la verdad que mi cuerpo fue destruido como resultado de recibir la maldición de Samael. Y solo las piezas malvadas volvieron al lado de todos.

... Aun así, volví vivo. Rias camina hacia mí mientras llora. Ella pone su mano en mi mejilla y luego lo dice.

"... Me alegra que hayas vuelto".

Puedo sentir su calor de su mano. Aaah, esto es todo. Esta es la calidez de la mujer de la que me enamoré.

... Estoy contento de que mi cuerpo haya regresado. ¡No tocar el cuerpo de una mujer es absolutamente un no, no, no! ¡Más que eso, los oppai de Rias han vuelto a su tamaño normal! Estaba preocupado porque se encogieron como resultado del poder del busto que es capaz de sanar mi aura. ¡Estoy tan feliz! ¡Realmente me siento aliviado!

"Por supuesto. El lugar al que pertenezco está junto a ti y mis camaradas".

¡AZOTAR!

Hubo alguien que me golpeó por detrás. Cuando volteé, era Saji. Él está llorando mucho!

"Uwaaaaaan! tuuuuuuuuuuuu idioooooooota! ¡YO! ¡Escuché que moriste así que...! "

Aaaah, incluso tiene una nariz goteante. Solo tuve ganas de darle unas palmaditas en la cabeza a Saji. Lo siento. Estoy vivo.

"Pensé que podrías ser tú cuando un Dragón que parecía Gran Rojo apareció en el cielo... Seguro que eres algo".

Sairaorg-san me sonríe levantando su mano.

"¡Ah!"

La voz de alguien. Cuando miré, Jeanne tenía una cara indefensa.

"Lo siento. Estabas realmente indefenso cuando Ise-kun apareció, así que tuve que rescatar al niño".

Kiba llevaba un niño lejos de aquí. ¿Paso algo? ¿Jeanne tomó a ese niño como rehén? Uwa! ¡No me di cuenta! Mis ojos se encontraron con los de Kiba, que acababa de salvar al niño.

"... Bienvenido a Ise-kun. Gracias a ti, pude salvar a este niño. Para ser esperado de un héroe. Me alegra que no hayas cambiado. Aunque nunca pensé que volverías con Gran Rojo.

Hombre, todavía tiene la sonrisa refrescante de un hombre apuesto. Pero estoy aliviado. Si fueras así mientras yo estaba fuera, entonces el equipo de Gremory debe haber estado activo mientras yo estaba fuera. Jeanne luego me mira intensamente.

"... Nunca pensé que volverías vivo de tu pelea con Shalba. Eres realmente terrorífico Sekiryuutei".

"Bueno, gracias. ¿Y ahora qué? ¿pelaras contra nosotros o te retiraras?

Cuando la provoqué así, Jeanne saca algo que parece una pistola y una botella pequeña. ¿Ella está tratando de comenzar una batalla de disparos? No, hay una aguja en la punta de la pistola! ¿Es una inyección? ¡La otra botella pequeña debe ser la lágrima de Phoenix! ¿Está tratando de curarse a sí misma?

"Ise-kun, ten cuidado! ¡Eso puede aumentar la capacidad de los Sacred Gears en varios niveles! "

Kiba me dio una explicación como esa. Ya veo. Entonces es una inyección así. No sé para qué está hecho, pero significa que Jeanne se encenderá si usa eso. Jeanne señala la aguja en su cuello.

"... Un segundo uso de esto cortará bastante la vida de uno, pero parece que no hay otra manera de usarlo".

Después de decir eso, ella se cura con la lágrima del Fénix y luego inyecta la aguja en su cuello.

¡Al momento siguiente, el cuerpo de Jeanne dio un gran impulso!

¡La presión que sale del cuerpo de Jeanne aumenta, y las venas comienzan a aparecer en su rostro! Me doy cuenta de que está pasando por un arranque imprudente, solo por mirarlo.

¿De qué fuente hicieron tal cosa? Jeanne se ríe mientras hace un gran escalofrío.

"...Esto es bueno. ¡Mis poderes están aumentando! "

¡Cuando dice eso, una gran cantidad de cuchillas comienzan a aparecer desde el suelo! ¡Es la espada sagrada! Jeanne Sacred Gear es Blade Blacksmith! ¡La habilidad de hacer cualquier tipo de espada sagrada! ¡Utilizando eso, ella logró el Balance Breaker para crear un Dragón!

Pero lo que ella está tratando de crear no es un Dragón... La Espada Sagrada no hace un Dragón, sino que cubre su propio cuerpo.

... ¡Jeanne comienza a cubrirse con las Espadas Sagradas! ¡Y lo que aparece frente a mí es una sola serpiente grande! ¡No, la parte superior del cuerpo de Jeanne está creciendo desde el lugar donde debería estar la cabeza de la serpiente! Su parte inferior del cuerpo se convirtió en la de una serpiente gigante... ¡Se parece al monstruo que se llama Lamia! ¡Es una versión de espada sagrada de eso!

"Es problemático cuando entra en ese estado. Su ofensiva, defensa y velocidad aumentan incluso más que cuando usaba el Dragón".

Xenovia dice eso. Entonces Xenovia ha peleado eso. Jeanne dijo que esta es su segunda inyección. Debió haber luchado contra Xenovia justo antes de eso.

"Ufufu, no me gusta mucho esta apariencia, pero es la verdad que me he vuelto más fuerte. ¡Voy a tener que escapar hasta que Cao Cao llegue aquí!"

¡Después de decir eso, ella se prepara para escapar! ¿Está tratando de escapar? No, ya que se ha metido en una situación como esta, no la dejaré escapar. ¡Comienzo a imaginarlo en mi cabeza y me preparo para usar ese ataque! ¡Liberé la imaginación de mi cabeza y abrí una atmósfera de fantasía! Ahora, usemos esto ya que no lo he usado en mucho tiempo.

"¡Bilingual!"

¡Lancé mi técnica hacia Jeanne! ¡Siguiente es esto! ¡Hora de preguntar!

"¡Oye! Oppai-san de Jeanne! ¿Qué vas a hacer después?"

¡El oppai de Jeanne dio su respuesta a mi pregunta!

[Bueno, estoy pensando en destruir la carretera para poder escapar a las alcantarillas]

¡Ara, su Oppai son de niña y suenan más lindas de lo que pensé que harían! Espera, ella está tratando de escapar a las alcantarillas. ¡No te dejaré! Jeanne intenta moverse rápidamente con su cuerpo de serpiente... Pega una gran espada sagrada en el camino, pero me muevo delante de ella.

¡Luego comencé a activar mi movimiento especial mientras hacía una postura para golpearla desde un lado! ¡Este movimiento también necesita imaginación! Primero toco el cuerpo de mi oponente, ¡y luego lanzo mi imaginación! Sí, lo que me imagino es... Un cuerpo desnudo.

"¡Dress Break!"

¡Mientras pronuncio el nombre de mi movimiento especial, hago una pose genial, la parte inferior del cuerpo de Jeanne, que está formada por las espadas sagradas, comienza a colapsar! Mientras ella sea una mujer, ¡no hay forma de que escape a este movimiento! ¡También le quité la ropa! ¡El cuerpo desnudo de Onee-san! ¡Lo guardo en mi cerebro!

"…Eres el peor."

¡Recibí un duro comentario de Koneko-sama! ¡Como siempre!

[... ¡Imposible!]

Luego liberé mi dragón shot a Jeanne que se estaba desnuda.

 **Luego de una explicación de cómo fue posible de que regresara**  
"¿Pidió prestado el poder de Ophis... y una parte de la carne de Great Red para revivir su cuerpo?"

El que dijo eso con una voz asombrada es... Rosseweise-san.

"... .Supuse que estabas vivo... pero nunca pensé que sobrevivirías haciendo algo tan inimaginable como eso... Excedió por mucho mi imaginación..."

Bueno, también estaba bastante sorprendido cuando me desperté sobre Great-Red.

"El poder de atraer al fuerte, realmente es algo aterrador si puede llegar tan lejos. Vine aquí para ver el monstruo que iba a destruir la capital, Lilith, pero nunca pensé que aparecerías junto a Great Red".

Una nueva voz! Cuando me di vuelta... ¡Cao Cao estaba allí!

Como siempre, está sosteniendo su lanza y mirando a sus aliados caídos.

"... Así que los has superado en muy poco tiempo. Lo anormal es el crecimiento del grupo Gremory... Dejando a un lado a Heracles, Jeanne debería haber usado [Chaos Break]... Al mirarla, lo usó dos veces. Tal vez hay deméritos cuando lo usa por segunda vez... "

En lugar de preocuparse por sus camaradas, parece que está evaluando por qué sus camaradas fueron derrotados. Puedes decir que es justo como él hacer eso. Todos se sintieron diferentes cuando apareció. Todos aquí han probado o pueden decir lo fuerte que es. Su mirada se mueve hacia mí... No son los ojos de interés con los que me había mirado durante nuestro último encuentro. Son ojos perturbadores donde me mira como si fuera algo anormal.

"... Entonces me estás diciendo que has regresado, Hyodou Issei. Según la información que obtuve de la facción Old-Maou, se suponía que Shalba Beelzebub tenía una flecha cubierta con la sangre de Samael".

"Sí, lo probé. Mi cuerpo se volvió inútil, pero parece que tuve suerte porque Great Red simplemente pasaba por allí. Pedí prestado el poder de Great Red para recrear mi cuerpo. ... Aunque fue gracias a todos mis sempai y Ophis".

Todos los fragmentos de pensamiento de mis sempai han desaparecido pero según draig dejaron algo detrás aun no se qué pero pronto lo sabré. A pesar de que nos despedimos así... les estoy agradecido. Con las muchas cosas que sucedieron, tuve dificultades para convencerlos, y siempre estuve cerca de enloquecer, pero aún así nos entendimos por un corto tiempo.

Quería hablar con ellos aún más. Al escuchar mis palabras, pensé que respondería sarcásticamente. Pero... tenía ojos muy serios. Es la primera vez que veo esa expresión de él.

"…Increíble. Si recibieras ese veneno, entonces tu oportunidad de sobrevivir debería haber sido cero. ¡Y me estás diciendo que recreaste tu cuerpo con la ayuda de Great Red y regresaste solo! ¡Incluso conocer a Great Red no es algo a lo que puedas referirte simplemente como suerte...! "

... Lleva una expresión que dice que no puede creer lo que sucedió, y continúa murmurando para sí mismo... De todos modos, parece que no va a atacarnos pronto. Necesito hablar con draig para saber si en mi estado puedo utilizar mis armaduras o necesitaré las piezas de peón de Rias para activarlas nuevamente.

Entonces este sería un buen momento.

(Oye draig crees que podremos pelear contra cao cao en nuestro actual estado o necesitare las piezas de ajedrez de Rias para utilizar la reina carmesí).

(Mmmm... excelente pregunta pero gracias a las mejoras de tu cuerpo no creo que las necesites pero hay un problema) hablo draig

(Que problema socio) dije sin dejar de ver a cao cao.

(Bueno tu poder aumento en gran consideración a un demonio ya que tu cuerpo pose poder de ophis y tu cuerpo pose la carne y sangre de Great Red es decir tu poder no tiene ahora limites, pero no será fácil controlar y acceder a dicho poder y la mala noticia es que si antes se necesitaron 8 peones para revivirte cuando aun eras humano imagina lo que se necesitara para revivirte o reencarnarte ahora que eres 100% dragón y no cualquier dragón sino una larva entre dos dioses dragon).

(No entiendo draig)

(En términos simples ahora Rias Gremory necesitara por lo menos 12 o 13 peones para poder reencarnarte y que de esto sean mutados, ya que para poder reencarnar a un ser con las Evil Piece se necesita que el maestro sea más fuerte que el siervo que este quiera reencarnar de no ser así, se necesita piezas especiales que serian las piezas mutadas para reencarnar a alguien más fuerte que el mismo rey, tu ya contabas con 4 piezas mutadas y 4 piezas normales, pero esto fue antes de que tu cuerpo mejorara)

(Entonces quieres decir que yo ya no...)

(Parece que al final lo entiendes socio actualmente no puedes ser siervo de la chiga Gremory tienes que esperar a que ella se fortalezca mas y tú tienes que dejar de entrenar para que tu poder no vuelva a crecer y ni pienses en meditar o entrenas de otras formas para controlar el poder de ophis y Great Red porque si controlas aunque sea un 10% de este poder sería imposible que ella te vuelva a reencarnar) termino de explicar draig

(Bueno esto es una mierda... bien ahora que hare draig)

(Bueno lo mejor será que peles contra el líder de la fracción de los héroes y después le digas a Rias que tiene que entrenar más duro para que pueda volver a reencarnarte como demonio)

(Bueno eso hare draig y gracias) termine de hablar mentalmente con draig y ya me prepara para pelear contra cao cao.

Solo puedo considerar que realmente he regresado una vez que recibo las piezas malvadas de la persona a quien amo pero por el momento no se podrán.

Antes de comenzar la pelea una de las piezas que sostiene Rias sale volando hacia mi dirección abrí la mano para atraparla pero al hacerlo algo muy raro paso de la pieza salió mi espada Ascalon.

La tome en mi mano derecha y la uní nuevamente al Boosted Gear, al terminar tome la pieza que ahora dejo de brillar y la lance hacia Xenovia que era la que estaba más cercas de mi.

(Nunca más me iré de su lado. Voy a vivir a su lado a partir de ahora). Volteo a ver a Rias la cual me dice las siguientes palabras antes de besarme tiernamente.

"Quédate y vive conmigo".

Ella dice estas cálidas palabras con una sonrisa.

"Sí, me quedaré y viviré con ustedes Rias. Mi sueño es convertirte en el Rey del harem después de todo". Dije soltando una risa al final de lo que dije

Lo declaro muy fuertemente. Sí. Voy a vivir con esta mujer... ¡y mis camaradas! ¡Voy a lograr la felicidad junto con ellos! Después de sentirme en familia, ¡me di un fuerte golpe en el pecho!

Cuando estaba listo para enfrentarme a Cao Cao o a cualquier otra persona... Una ola espeluznante apareció frente a mí. Cuando miré allí, aparecieron cosas negras en una esquina de la carretera. ¡Entonces, un arma que parece una Guadaña sale volando de ella! Una túnica con muchos adornos. Aparece una persona que lleva puesta la máscara de un payaso. Lo recuerdo. El Grim Reaper de nivel máximo que nos asaltó de nuevo en la brecha dimensional...Pluto!

"No ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que conocimos a todos."

Cao Cao suspira por la apariencia de la Parca.

"Plutón, ¿por qué estás aquí?"

Parece que es una visita inesperada. Plutón luego le explica a Cao Cao.

"Es una orden de Hades-sama. Me dijo que capturara a Ophis una vez que apareciera sin importar el costo."

Sus ojos se mueven hacia Ophis que está parado a mi lado.

Este chico. No. ¿Hades todavía está detrás de Ophis? ¡Le han robado sus poderes y ya no es infinita! ¿Para que la quiere Hades realmente?

"Seré tu oponente. Grim Reaper de nivel máximo, Plutón".

¡Entonces otra voz nueva! ¿Quién está interfiriendo esta vez? Espera, yo sé esta voz! ¡No hay forma de que olvide su voz! ¡Hay solo unas pocas personas que hablan de una manera tan extraña como una batalla! El que desciende con alas de luz entre nosotros, Cao Cao y Plutón... es ese hombre cubierto con una armadura blanca.

"Como pensé, has devuelto a Hyodou Issei."

"¡Vali!"

Sí, es Vali Lucifer! Hombre, ¿por qué los tipos que están en contra de mí están apareciendo uno por uno? ¿Planean venir y aparecer junto con mi regreso? Mientras tenía la cabeza llena de todos estos eventos confusos, Vali le dice a Plutón.

"Quería sacar mi ira de atrás en la dimensión artificial de alguien. Estaba teniendo problemas para decidir si debería eliminar a Hades o a la facción Hero, pero dejé Hades para Azazel, Bikou y los demás. Estaba esperando que apareciera la facción Héroe, pero el grupo Gremory los sacó. Entonces, si este es el caso, el único con quien puedo sacar mi ira es tú, Plutón."

Vali dice eso desde el principio. Él tiene su cara de póquer habitual, pero puedo ver que hay signos de ira en sus palabras. Este tipo tiene mucha frustración dentro de él en este momento... Plutón hace su postura en Vali después de girar su guadaña.

"Oí que enviaste a Fenrir al lugar de Hades-sama. Recibí el mensaje justo antes de venir aquí. El colmillo que es capaz de matar a un dios es realmente una amenaza seria. Realmente hemos recibido un asalto aterrador."

"Capturamos a Fenrir para tales ocasiones." Maldito vali como puede decir cosas así como si fueran nada.

"Es un pensamiento peligroso, ¿esperabas luchar contra los dioses de cada una de las facciones?" decía Plutón

"Si no tenemos una herramienta de negociación como esa, ¿no podremos enfrentar a Dios directamente?"

"Muy bien. Pero para que te lleve adelante, quien es el verdadero descendiente de Lucifer, y también alguien que es el Hakuryuukou... Realmente no sé lo que sucederá aunque haya vivido tanto tiempo. Siento que mi alma irá aún más si te derroto."

... ¡Él aceptó el desafío! ¡Así es "Hakuryuukou VS El legendario Grim Reaper"! Vali luego lo dice después de cambiar su casco a su estado habitual.

"Parece que Hyodou Issei convenció a los antiguos anfitriones de los dragones celestiales, pero yo soy diferente."

¡DON!

Vali luego se envuelve en una increíble cantidad de aura! T-Este chico...! ¿Va a ponerse serio desde el principio? ¡Está emitiendo una increíble cantidad de aura a los alrededores!

"Te mostraré la otra forma de [Juggernaut Drive] donde he cerrado por completo los pensamientos de los antiguos poseedores."

Las alas de luz se extienden desde su cuerpo y emiten poderes demoníacos. La armadura de color blanco puro está envuelta por luces muy brillantes. Luego de cada una de las joyas...

"Yo, el que despierto".

"Soy el Hakuryuukou que llevará la ley a la oscuridad".

Los pensamientos superficiales del pasado Hakuryuukou están fluyendo en mí desde las joyas.

(¡Lo que fortalecemos es la altura del Dragón Celestial!)

(¡El camino que seguimos es el camino de la dominación del Hakuryuukou!)

(Detenemos el infinito y devoramos el sueño!)

Estas personas no tienen ningún rencor u odio, y están llenos de una abrumadora voluntad de lucha pura. ¿Se llegaron a entender el uno al otro a través de la lucha?

"Camino por el camino de la dominación con destrucción infinita y atravesando el sueño imaginario.

Me convertiré en un puro Emperador del Dragón ... .. "

((("Te obligaré a obedecer las ilusiones de color blanco plateado y las malas costumbres perfectas")))

 **(Juggernaut Over Drive !)**

El que aparece frente a nosotros está cubierto con una armadura de color blanco plateado, y está emitiendo una cantidad de aura tan enorme que parece que proviene de un mundo completamente diferente. ¡Él ni siquiera tocó nada, pero las cosas a su alrededor como los vehículos y las propiedades públicas están siendo aplastadas! ¡El aura que viene de su cuerpo es suficiente para aplastar el entorno!

Me di cuenta tan pronto como lo vi. Sí, que este tipo es realmente un monstruo. Los pensamientos de pasados poseedores a quienes pasé por muchas cosas para convencer. Y la Juggernaut Drive que he tirado porque pone mi vida en peligro. Este hombre convirtió ambas cosas en su propio poder con solo su talento. Y lo subestime un poco... Y este chico es mi rival. Jeje, él está loco. Me doy cuenta una vez más. Que "Tal vez he prometido un enfrentamiento con alguien realmente loco".

"Empireo Juggernaut Over Drive. Es similar, pero diferente a Juggernaut Drive. Una forma mejorada que solo yo puedo usar. ¡Deberás probar esta fortaleza con tu propio cuerpo!"

El que va a atacar a Vali que acaba de decir eso es Plutón. ¡Se mueve muy rápido mientras crea una imagen secundaria y empuña su guadaña roja! ¡Plutón es un enemigo fuerte que fue capaz de luchar a la par con Sensei! No puedes bajar la guardia contra él...

¡GRIETA!

Delante de mí, el sonido del metal hace eco. ¡Eso es porque Vali rompió la guadaña de Plutón con su puño con bastante facilidad!

... ¡Rompió esa guadaña malvada con solo un golpe!

(!)

Plutón parece sorprendido, pero Plutón recibe un uppercut en su mandíbula. ¡Mientras hace un sonido fuerte, el cuerpo de Plutón se levanta en el aire! Vali dirige su mano derecha hacia Plutón, y él cierra su palma.

"Comprimir."

"Compression Divider !"

(Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide !)

El cuerpo de Plutón que se levanta en lo alto... comienza a comprimirse en longitud, luego al siguiente por ancho. Luego, de nuevo por longitud... ¡Luego por el siguiente, el cuerpo de Plutón se reduce a la mitad!

"Algo como esto...! Tal poder como este...!"

Plutón grita como si no pudiera creer lo que le está sucediendo. Vali lo dice sin piedad.

"Perecer."

El Grim Reaper cuyo cuerpo se volvió tan pequeño que no puedo verlo con mis ojos comienza a perder su cuerpo hasta la nada. Mientras vibra el aire, la Parca muere. Y ese fue el último de ese Grim Reaper.

Vali, que cambió a su Equilibrador de equilibrio habitual de una armadura blanca plateada, está respirando con dificultad.

Pero... ¡Derrotó a ese Grim Reaper sin permitirle hacer nada...! Al mirarlo, esa forma lo agota mucho, pero es seguro que mató a Plutón en un instante.

Esta es la respuesta que Vali obtuvo de Juggernaut-Drive. En este punto, es claramente mucho más poderoso que mi forma de Reina Verdadera esto quiere decir que aun me falta entrenar.

... Ese tipo, Vali, se está haciendo aún más poderoso. Incluso mis camaradas se quedaron sin palabras ante la fuerza de Vali. Aunque Sairaorg-san está sonriendo de alegría.

"...los dos portadores de los dragones celestiales son realmente monstruosos a la ahora de combatir".

El que se nos acerca al decir eso es Cao Cao.

"Vali. Tenía razón al no permitirle usar Juggernaut Drive en la dimensión artificial..."

Vali recibe comentarios de Cao Cao... pero exhala.

"Juggernaut Drive sobresale en términos de destrucción, pero viene con peligro para su vida y el riesgo de perder el control. La forma que acabo de mostrar minimizó eso tanto como sea posible. Pero lo que es diferente de Juggernaut Drive es que se puede fortalecer aún más. Cao Cao. Tu mayor falla es que no me mataste cuando tuviste la oportunidad".

Cao Cao se quedó en silencio ante las palabras de Vali. Cao Cao luego me mira.

"Quiero confirmar. Hyoudou Issei. ¿Que eres?"

... Incluso si me lo pregunta, soy solo yo. Mientras pensaba mucho, Cao Cao se crispa el cuello.

"Como pensé, realmente es raro, no importa cuánto lo piense. Es difícil calificarlo cuando regresó con sus propios poderes. Ya no eres un Dragón Celestial. Pero tampoco encajas en la categoría Dragón verdadero o Dios Dragon... Es por eso que quien eres realmente tú..."

"Entonces, ser el Oppai Dragon estará bien no."

No podía molestarme así que le respondí así. Él muestra una cara tonta por un momento, pero él se ríe y asiente de inmediato.

"…Ya veo. Sí. Eso es fácil de entender".

Después de confirmar eso, apunta su lanza hacia nosotros.

"¿Entonces qué debemos hacer ahora? ¿El que jugará conmigo será Hyodou Issei? ¿O Vali? ¿O Sairaorg Bael? ¿O vendrás a mí todo de una vez? No Puedo Enfrentar a todos ustedes a la vez, será imposible. Sería imprudente si tomo tres poseedores de Longinus como mis oponentes".

Qué palabras tan verdaderas, No importa que tan fuerte sea, no duraría si se enfrentara a Vali y Sairaorg-san también. Especialmente después de ver a Vali hace un momento, no tiene oportunidad de ganar. Vali se acerca y lo dice con una pequeña voz.

"Sus siete tesoros. Tu sabe hasta cuatro de ellos, ¿verdad?"

... la habilidad de Cao Cao eh.

"Sí. El que sella las habilidades de las mujeres. El que destruye las armas. El que transfiere los ataques. Y el que transfiere a sus oponentes".

Vi eso en la batalla hace unos días. Si lo llevo adelante, no podrá usar el que sella las habilidades de las mujeres, así que solo necesito estar alerta de seis de sus habilidades.

"Las otras tres habilidades son las siguientes. Para permitirle volar La capacidad de crear muchos dobles como Blade Blacksmith Balance Breaker de Kiba Yuuto. Y el último es su esfera que se centra principalmente en la destrucción"

Ya veo. El que le permite volar. El similar a Kiba. Y la única esfera con gran poder de destrucción. Entendido. Pero nunca pensé que me lo explicaría...

"De todos modos, te daré las gracias."

Así que ahora depende de mí eh. De repente, se convirtió en una situación en la que tengo que enfrentarlo. Mientras pensaba eso, di un paso. Al ver eso, Cao Cao sonríe feliz.

"Entonces mi oponente será el Sekiryuutei que veo. Y los otros no se están moviendo sabiendo eso."

Como dijo, todos confirman la batalla entre Cao Cao y yo, y lo reconocen. Sí, tengo una gran deuda para pagarle.

"Sí, no puedo calmarme hasta que te devuelva el dinero que me prestaste en Kyoto."

Hay una parte de mí en la que no puedo aceptar que perdí contra él sin siquiera tener la oportunidad de mostrar mi forma de Reina Verdadera. Mientras siento mi voluntad de luchar, comienza a golpear con su lanza sobre su hombro.

"Interesante. Esa vez lo terminé apuntándome al punto débil de Triaina, pero esta vez lo abordaré cuando esté usando toda su potencia. Así que vuélvete nuevamente demonio y Entra en la armadura carmesí que intentaste usar cuando te derrote.

"¡Por supuesto que lo usaré! ¡Vamos Draig!"

(¡Compañero recuerda lo que te dije de las piezas! ¡Nuestro oponente es el último Longinus una vez más! ¡Si no puedes vencerlo aquí, entonces no podrás llamarte el Sekiryuutei!)

"¡Por supuesto!"

Mientras emitía una enorme cantidad de aura de mi cuerpo, comencé a decir el canto.

"¡Yo, el que despierto, soy el Sekiryuutei que sostiene la verdad del Rey en lo alto!"

Mis sempai que respondieron este canto ya no están aquí, pero todos los que oyeron a draig se preguntaban sobre las piezas y el porqué comencé el cantico sin las piezas de peón de Rias.

"Sosteniendo la esperanza infinita y el sueño indestructible caminando por el camino de la rectitud. Me convertiré en el Emperador del Dragón Carmesí..."

"Espera Ise no puedes entrar en reina verdadera sin tus piezas" la que me grita esto es Rias.

¡Y te guiaré al camino del Cielo que brilla en la Profunda luz carmesí

 **(Verdadera Reina Carmesí Máxima Potencia!)**

El color de mi armadura cambia a rojo, ¡y su forma también cambia! ¡Se ha completado la promoción de la verdadera reina carmesí máxima potencia. Mientras veo el cambio en mi armadura a la antigua reina carmesí, Cao cao también hace que el anillo y siete orbes aparezcan a su alrededor. Su Balance Breaker seguro es silencioso como siempre. Es tan silencioso que es espeluznante.

"Hatsutei Ratana."

¡Cao Cao vuela después de poner su orbe debajo de sus pies! ¡Así que esa es la habilidad que le permite volar! ¡Extiendo mis alas de dragón y también vuelo en el aire!

(Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost!)

Solté mi Dragón Shot hacia el cielo donde hay muchos edificios altos alineados. Quería mostrarle uno aún más grande, pero hizo que uno de sus orbes se acercara a mí. ¡Hizo aparecer una espiral delante de ella, y apesta en mi ataque! ¡Esa es la capacidad de enviar un ataque a otra ubicación! ¡Así que está planeando lanzar ese ataque en otro lado! Mientras estaba en alerta máxima... ¡una espiral se crea debajo de mí y el tiro de dragón sale a través de ella!

"¡Guau!"

¡Lo esquivé y disparé otro bloque de poder demoníaco!

[Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost !]

Esta vez es el tipo disperso. ¡Los disparo al azar!

"¡Gahapatei Ratana!"


End file.
